1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to firearm locks and, more specifically, relates to a system for preventing accidental or unauthorized firing of a firearm and for providing fast visual and tactile indications as to whether or not the firearm is locked effectively and securely.
2. State of the Prior Art
Firearm safety has always carried a high importance for firearm owners and vendors. Accidental shootings can occur, when children and other persons, who are not familiar with firearms, find and handle unlocked guns at home or elsewhere. Firearm owners and vendors can inadvertently discharge firearms when cleaning them or when demonstrating their use. Also, loaded firearms can discharge unexpectedly when dropped or jostled. Even experienced and trained firearms users, instructors, and vendors can, and sometimes do, accidentally discharge firearms when they mistakenly believe firearms to be unloaded, because a loaded firearm normally looks the same as an unloaded firearm. Therefore, unless they are on a firing range, it is prudent to ensure that firearms are unloaded before they are displayed by vendors and handled by potential customers.
In addition to the risk of accidental shooting, an inadequately locked or unlocked firearm can also be misused intentionally. A securely locked firearm reduces the risk that it will be used unlawfully and allows the owner to exercise more control over when, where, and how the firearm is used. The presence of a firearm lock can deter theft and misuse.
Existing firearm locks fall essentially into three categories, i.e., trigger locks, cable locks, and barrel locks. Trigger locks typically feature a cover or blocking mechanism to either prevent access to the trigger by covering the trigger guard, or to physically restrict movement of the trigger itself and thereby prevent it from being pulled. However, trigger locks do not prevent accidental firing of a firearm due to rough handling, dropping, or other physical tampering with the firearm. Trigger locks do not indicate whether live ammunition is present within the chamber, and they do not prevent the loading of ammunition. Finally, trigger locks may interfere with the display or demonstration of how a particular firearm feels in a person's grip, if a cover blocks the entire trigger guard. Cable locks often require removal of the magazine and opening of the slide on automatic-loading firearms. Barrel locks often require complex tools and complicated or time-consuming installation.
Most existing gun lock mechanisms remain useful only when locked, and they provide no visual indication whether or not the firearm is loaded with live ammunition. Some lock devices also require extensive modifications or variations to adapt to different firearms.
Although most firearm lock devices do restrict use of the firearm in some fashion, not all of them secure the firearm in a way that requires a key or numerical combination to use the firearm. In fact, some of them can be removed with nothing more than common tools. There are some standards for firearm lock effectiveness. For example, the State of California currently has regulations that require a firearm lock for handguns to withstand approximately ten minutes of unauthorized attempts to defeat them with standard household tools, and few convenient, reasonably priced locks meet that standard. Finally, many existing firearm locks have loose-fitting and/or irregular shaped parts that can move freely inside a gun barrel, which can scratch, dent, or otherwise cause damage to the gun barrel bore or rifling grooves.